More Secrets in the Chamber
by BuzzCat
Summary: Ron's left Hermione and Harry, and Hermione misses him. Then she tells Harry something she should have told Ron, something rather important he ought to know. But when he comes aknocking at the tent door, will she tell him?


"Harry?" The whisper came from inside the tent. Harry took one quick look around the clearing before hurrying into the tent. Hermione sat at the table, a mug of steaming tea in her hands.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay." Said Harry. Hermione hesitated,

"You might want to sit down." Now wary of Hermione's secret, Harry sat slowly. The tent was disturbingly quiet. Ron had been gone for almost a week now, and Hermione was still crying herself to sleep at night. She took a deep breath and said,

"Harry…I'm pregnant." Harry's eyes bugged and his jaw scraped the floor. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his face. Harry managed to stammer out,

"H-how?"

"I wouldn't think you needed that explained." Laughed Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"When? Wait… Is Ron—" Harry couldn't finish his sentence.

"Ron is the father, yes. And it was that first night at Grimmauld Place after the wedding." Harry couldn't repress a shudder that the thought of his two best friends doing… that in his own home.

"What are you going to do?" He said quietly. Hermione shrugged. Harry continued, "Right. Okay. Well, thanks for letting me know. Does he know?"

"No. I haven't quite figured out how to tell him."

"You do realize you'll have to tell him sometime, right?"

"After what he's done to use, I don't know if I want to tell him."

"Hermione!"

"He ran out on both of us, Harry! With no warning! Even if I wanted to tell him, I couldn't." Hermione started crying. Harry walked around the table and sat down next to her, pulling her face into his side. She sobbed into his chest, deep sobs that threatened to shake her apart. Harry rubbed circles in her back and awkwardly patted her head,

"There there, it's alright. Um… it's okay." Hermione said nothing. She cried for almost half an hour, Harry spending the whole time trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Hermione being pregnant. He failed. Eventually, Hermione's sobs quieted. She rose and said,

"Thank, Harry."

"No problem. I think it's brilliant, you having a baby." Hermione smiled sadly,

"I wish you weren't the only one." She walked to her bed, lying there silently. Harry blew out the candles and climbed into his bed, praying that Ron would return soon.

Time passed. Hermione started getting moody and throwing up at even the thought of food. Harry quickly learned that he wasn't a half bad cook in the wild. Although it was barely noticeable, Hermione's stomach started to grow, although Harry said nothing. A few months passed, Hermione becoming wider and more nervous with each passing day. Ron still hadn't returned.

One night as Harry kept watch, a patronus doe came through the woods. Harry felt compelled to follow it as she led him to a pond. There, shimmering at the bottom of the frigid water, was the sword of Gryffindor. Harry quickly stripped down to his underwear and dove down. Just was he was about to grasp the hilt, the Horcrux chain tightened around his neck, burning his flesh and choking him. As he was about to lost consciousness, two strong arms pulled him to the surface. After he was dragged to the bank, Harry spat out with the water,

"Hermione! What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but in your condition—"

"What condition?" said a male voice. Harry slammed his glasses onto his face. When he looked to his rescuer, he discovered it to be none other than Ronald Bilius Weasley. After five months of absence, Ron was back.

"What condition?" Ron repeated. Harry waved his hand,

"Nothing. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well that's a nice way to say thanks." Replied Ron with a grin. The boys laughed and shared a man-hug. Harry looked at the locket lying on the ground. He looked to Ron and said,

"You have to do it Ron. You have to get rid of the locket."

"Harry—"

"No. It's meant to be you." He held the sword out to him. Ron took it and nodded. After opening the locket with a hiss, he jumped back. Once the Horcrux said its bit, Ron brought the sword down on it, leaving a smoking mangled mass of metal. Harry clapped him on the back and said,

"It's good to have you back, mate."

"It's great to be back. How's Hermione?" asked Ron. Harry's mind flew to her bulge of a belly, the soft smile on her face when she rubbed at the mound. Almost six months was a lot of time to change in, especially if Hermione's suspicious were correct. At times, Hermione had wondered aloud if she might be carrying twins. Harry had agreed, judging by the size of her belly. He had never personally known a pregnant woman, but he had a feeling that they normally weren't quite that big. Harry mentally shook himself to rid his head of the memories and said,

"She's, ah… she's good. But Ron, she's… changed since you left. Just give her a chance to explain before you go off at her, alright?" Harry's words were accompanied by underlying implication of consequences should his advice not be followed. Ron looked scared but nodded. The walk back to the tent was silent, each man lost in his own thoughts.

When they arrived at the tent, Harry whispered,

"Why don't you let me go give her a heads-up you're back. You know, a chance to calm her down before she kills you for leaving." Ron gulped. Harry went in.

Hermione was at the stove, stirring pasta. One hand was on the spoon, the other on her belly. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Even if it wasn't his baby, he still loved watching her with her will-be-baby. She saw him and said,

"Dinner's almost ready, so wash your hands." He walked up to her and said quietly,

"Hermione, now don't freak out, but Ron's back. He's just outside the tent." Her eyes grew to saucers and the hand on her belly tensed.

"Shit. Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Damn it. What do I tell him?" she whispered.

"The truth. Should I let him in?" Hermione waited a moment, took a deep breath, and nodded. Harry ducked out and said,

"Alright. Come in. But like I said: Don't. Freak. Out." Ron gulped. Harry swept aside the tent flap for him, and Ron walked in, a smile on his face. Hermione stared from the stove. Ron happily grinned, until he noticed her belly. At the sight, his eyes grew and jaw dropped. Then the anger set in. He turned to Harry,

"HARRY! YOU FILTHY, STINKING, BASTARD!" He moved to tackled him, but the pregnant lady was too fast for him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron froze. Hermione walked over so he could see her. Tears glistened in her eyes as she said,

"Ron, Harry isn't at fault. He did nothing to me. You did this. Don't you remember Grimmauld Place?" After letting her words sink in, she muttered the countercurse. Ron's arms feel to his sides as he stared at Hermione. Harry took the moment to slip out of the tent.

"Mine?" whispered Ron. Hermione nodded. Anger started growing in her eyes as she said in a dangerously even voice,

"Now, just because I'm pregnant with your kids doesn't excuse the fact that you ran out on Harry and I. I can assure you that were I not almost six months pregnant, I would not be this calm. Please go outside and keep watch with Harry. I'll bring dinner out soon." When Ron hesitated, she said, "Go! Now!" He hurried out. Hermione turned back to the stove and continued stirring the pasta, crying as she did.

Ron sat outside next to Harry. He was staring at nothing, occasionally whispering,

"Wow." When he did, Harry would just nod. Ron suddenly asked,

"Hang on… Did she say 'kids'?"

"Yep. She thinks it's twins, but there's no way to tell for sure." Replied Harry.

"It certainly feels like twins. Thank Fred and George for me." Said Hermione as she brought out dinner. Harry and Ron each took theirs. As she turned to go back in, Hermione let out a quiet, "oof!" Ron jumped up, alarmed.

"Nothing but a few good kicks. They're getting stronger." As Hermione turned, she caught sight of Ron's face, full of awe. "Would you like to feel?" she asked with an exasperated sigh. The boys nodded eagerly. Harry put his hand on her immediately, Ron moving a bit more tentatively. As one of the babies kicked Ron's hand, he looked up at her in wonder. She smiled at his expression. She waited until the babies quieted, then returned to the tent. Ron was still dazed when he fell asleep that night.

Ron had been back for a week by the time things had returned to normal, or as normal as they would get. Hermione stopped being so cold toward him and Ron had accepted the idea that she was pregnant with his children.

One night when Harry was keeping watch (as he so often did these days), Ron sat inside looking over the Marauder's Map while Hermione read 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. At a kick, she put her book down and said,

"Ron?" He looked up from the Map, "Come here." He sat down beside her on the couch. Hermione said, "I talk to them a lot. I think it's time they heard their father's voice." Ron nodded and leaned down closer to Hermione's belly. He said,

"Um… hello. This is Ron Weasley, your dad." He looked up and Hermione nodded in encouragement. He continued, "Well, I know you haven't heard much from me. That would be because I was a stupid prick and wasn't here for your mummy for a long time. I hope to make it up to her somehow, so if you could do me a favor and be gorgeous and well-behaved, I'd appreciate it." Hermione laughed. She brought Ron's hand up to her belly where one of the babies was kicking. Every time Ron felt it, he was still amazed at how strong they were. Then it hit him.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I'm going to be a dad." Hermione laughed and said,

"Yes, yes you are. And a great one at that." Ron smiled and lifted Hermione's shirt, placing a kiss where the baby had been kicking. Hermione sighed happily as Ron whispered,

"I can't wait to meet you."

"Well wait a little longer. I'd prefer to have the Horcruxes done with by the time these two show up, or else you might meet them in the middle of a forest somewhere." Ron nodded and kissed Hermione's lips. She kissed back.

After that night, Ron began to take more charge on the hunt for horcruxes. He was an almost-father with a deadline, and nothing would stand in his way.

Things moved much faster after that. From Malfoy Manor to Shell Cottage to Gringotts, Ron was more and more of a leader. And as they went from one place to the next, Hermione grew more and more. It alarmed Harry and Ron just how large she was getting as time passed. It seemed the more time they needed, the less they had.

When they finally came to the Room of Requirement, everyone was surprised at Hermione and Ron. It was one of the few times Hermione got more stares than Harry. Just as Harry was explaining what they were looking for, the Weasley family came through the painting. Molly hugged Ron tightly, then Harry. She went to embrace Hermione, but could barely reach her over Hermione's large abdomen. The entire room was silent. Molly turned to Harry and Ron. Harry pointed a finger at Ron. Molly turned her fury to her son,

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, am I to understand that you did this?" bellowed Molly. Ron shuffled his feet around and didn't meet his mother's eye. Finally, he nodded, taking Hermione's hand in his. Harry could see Percy's jaw dropping while Fred and George snickered. Ginny looked disgusted. Murmurs ran through the room. Hermione smiled nervously,

"I'm due next month. We're terribly sorry for not telling you sooner, but we didn't really know how."

"Dear, it's Molly, not Mrs. Weasley. We've known each other too long for the formalities." Said Molly, patting Hermione's cheek. She continued, "Besides, it'll be nice to have some grandchildren running around. Bill certainly hasn't been much help in the department." The whole family laughed, Bill blushing a little. Hermione smiled and said,

"Mrs. W—Molly, I know we have a war to fight, but could you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I think… I think I'm having twins. Is there a quick way to check that?" Molly smiled wider.

"Do you feel like you are? Have you felt almost too much kicking and moving?" Hermione thought, then nodded.

"Then you probably are. Blame my husband; Ron gets it from his side of the family." She pulled Hermione in for a tighter hug. Hermione laughed and kissed Ron when Molly released her. She whispered in his ear,

"Thank you." He kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her long hair. When they pulled apart, he whispered back,

"You're welcome." They smiled at each other. Molly teared up at the scene before her. When Hermione looked around, she saw to her surprise that the room was empty. Molly noticed this too and ran off to join the fight. Ron smiled lovingly at her, and she returned it. Suddenly, Ron gasped,

"Hermione! I know how to get rid of Hufflepuff's cup!"

"Great! How?" He grabbed her hand, racing off to the Chamber of Secrets.

Down in the Chamber, Ron pulled a few fangs from the basilisk. He turned to Hermione,

"I think you should destroy this one." He said, holding one of the fangs out to her. She backed away, saying,

"Ron, I'm over eight months pregnant. I don't think this is the most opportune time for me to take a listen in to a dying Horcrux."

"Harry told me how sometimes it matters who does it. I think this one is yours. He got the diary, I got the locket. It's your turn." Hermione shook her head,

"But what if something happens?"

"If you do it quickly, nothing will."

"But—"

"Hermione!" Ron put his hands on her shoulders, "I love you. I love our children. I will always love you all. But you need to do this." He put a basilisk fang in her hand. Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes. She put the cup on the ground and drew her arm back. Just as she was about to bring it down on the innocent-looking cup, a jet of smoke erupted from the top. It quickly solidified into two small children, one girl and one boy. They would have looked cute, were it not for the Voldemort-esque features marring their faces. The boy said,

"Silly mother. You have no idea what you're getting into."

"Indeed. You think that you have even a prayer of raising us? You are sadly mistaken in even letting it cross your mind you'd be fit to manage us." Chimed in the girl. Hermione's eyes grew wide, fear and pain filling them. "Hermione Jean Granger. What ever made you think you could raise a child?" continued the girl.

"It's not something you can learn out of a book. Not something you come across instinctively. Raising us would be a test. A test where there is no study guide and no do-overs." Said the boy.

"A test you would come to unprepared with no hope of ever passing." Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes. The phantom girl continued, "You are a failure as a mother already. You couldn't even keep our father with you long enough to tell him what happened. You drove him off. How do you think children will react to you? A mother who does nothing but read. A mother who's barely out of being a child herself. Do you think you can care for us with any amount of competency?"

"Yes." Whispered Hermione. She drew her arm back and struck down, straight into the heart of the cup. As the smoke dissipated, she collapsed to the ground. Tears soaked her shirt. Ron drew her in his arms and comforted her as she leaned against him. He whispered comfortingly into her hair as Hermione cried herself out onto him. After a good while, the tears ceased but the shudders continued. Hermione stood up on wobbly legs only to notice a moist spot on her jeans.

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit damn bugger FUCK!" she shouted. Ron, while taken aback by his Hermione's outbreak in obscenities, said nothing. She looked at him and said, "Well don't just stand there!"

"What?" He said with a bewildered look on his face. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked at him and said in a mock-patient voice,

"Ron, think. I'm over eight months pregnant. I just had a fairly traumatic experience. No, I did not lose them or anything." She said at the horrified look on his face. She continued in her measured tone, "I'm a mere fifteen days from being due. I'm flipping shit. What do you think is happening?" He still looked a little clueless, although there was a light in his eyes suggesting that he was slowly making his way to the answer. But Hermione didn't have any more time for him to figure it out. She got right up in his face and shouted,

"I'M IN LABOR!" Ron's face paled. Did this have to happen now? Now, when a war raged above them? When every Mediwitch and Healer within a hundred miles already busy healing others? Hermione's expression told him that yes, it did indeed have to happen now. Shock had ruled his body for the moment, but with a shake of his head he banished it to the back of his mind. Getting Hermione help was the most important thing at the moment. With a little effort, he picked her up bridal-style and whispered,

"Alright sweetie. We're going to get help. I just need you to stick it out for a while. I'm sure this isn't comfortable, but it's okay. You're going to be just fine. You and our two babies." And with that Ron slowly made his way out of the Chamber.

Slowly, laboriously, he managed to get Hermione back into the haunted bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was heard sobbing in the nearest stall. Ron set Hermione down. She sat on the cold floor for only a moment before Ron pointed his wand at her and said, "Locomotor Hermione." He then floated Hermione down the rest of the stairs. It seemed that most of the battle was taking place in the Great Hall and entrance hall, since they saw almost no one. As Ron took her to a Healer, contractions ran through Hermione. At time the pain made her want to shout and swear and scream, but she was silent. Ron had only to look at her face to see how much pain she was in.

They arrived in the Great Hall—or what used to be the Great Hall—just as Voldemort crumpled to the ground. Silence prevailed for a moment, then everyone cheered, Ron and Hermione included. But Hermione's cheer quickly turned to a scream, the first she had uttered since her labor began. Only three people heard it. Ron and Hermione were both alarmed that such a sound could be human. To Madame Pomfrey, it was nothing unheard before. But hearing it from a student… this was quite something else. She came bustling over to Hermione. Ron had laid her down and she leaned against a wall. Madame Pomfrey tut-tutted when she saw and said,

"Miss Granger, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"More than I can handle, Madame Pomfrey. How am I supposed to take care of twins by myself after I've killed Ronald-bloody-Weasley for putting me through this?" said Hermione through gritted teeth. Ron grinned sheepishly as Hermione glared at him. As Madame Pomfrey assessed her patient, she said,

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. Most of them say that."

"How many of them mean it?" He asked nervously. Madame Pomfrey chuckled and said to Hermione,

"Alright Miss Granger. You've come along spectacularly, despite the circumstances. I'm going to come back in an hour. You should be mostly dilated by then. Do you want some pain killers?" Hermione shook her head and said,

"Give them to those who truly need them." Madame Pomfrey knew that there was no changing of the Gryffindor's mind, so she walked off to attend to others in need of mending. Ron scanned the Hall for his family. He saw them all gathered around a body. Fred's body. Tears welled in his eyes. Hermione saw it just as he did. She whispered,

"Go, Ron. Go grieve with your family. Nothing major will happen while you're gone, I promise." Ron kissed her and ran to his family. Hermione watched as everyone cried over the dead twin. Tears ran from her eyes as well, though whether they were of physical or emotional pain Hermione never decided.

Almost half an hour had passed when Ron returned to her. Tears still ran from his eyes. Hermione held her arms out to him, and he willingly ran to them. She held him close as he sobbed into her hair. She still felt the pain of contractions, but she pushed it back, knowing that his pain was more. His childhood friend and tormentor in turn had left, just like that. Hermione held him, whispering that it would be okay.

When Madame Pomfrey returned, she found Hermione holding a sleeping Ron. She approached and said,

"Miss Granger, may I check to see where you are?" Hermione nodded. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and said, "Do you feel any sort of strange urges right now?"

"I feel like I need to push."

"That's exactly what I want you to do when this next contraction hits." Hermione nodded, a steely determination in her eyes. Madame Pomfrey smiled,

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Hermione nodded, biting her lip. Madame Pomfrey smoothed Hermione's hair to the side. She had gotten to know the girl through the years, and looked on her as something of a daughter. Madame Pomfrey continued, "You can scream if it hurts, you know. Most women do. You don't have to be so brave." Hermione smiled and looked over at the sleeping Ron cuddled to her side. Madame Pomfrey smiled and said, "Well, he'll just have to sleep later. I don't think he wants to miss the birth of his first child. Ready?" Hermione nodded, a sliver of fear in her eyes. She arched her back and pushed with everything she thought she had. This time a scream did leave her. Ron woke with a start. He couldn't believe it. He had fallen asleep a mere half hour before his wife gave birth to his child. _Wait, when did I start thinking of Hermione as my wife? _He thought. _When she was pregnant with your children, dunderhead,_ replied his brain. He put a hand on Hermione's back and said,

"Come one sweetie, you can do it." Hermione slumped back against the wall, breathing hard. Madame Pomfrey nodded,

"Good girl. I can see the head. Just one more and we ought to have it out, and then it's done with."

"Madame Pomfrey, it won't be over. Hermione's got twins." Said Ron.

"Really?" Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and said, "So she does. Congratulations. Ready Hermione?" Hermione nodded, trying not to whimper at the pain. She pushed with everything in her. Soon a baby's scream filled the silence her scream left. Hermione smiled through the sweat and tears covering her face. Ron couldn't believe what he heard. Madame Pomfrey cleaned the baby and Conjured a blanket, wrapping the baby in it. Handing blanket-wrapped infant to Ron, she said,

"It's a boy." Ron took his son in his arms. The boy had the typical Weasley mop of flaming hair and bright blue eyes. Ron showed Hermione her baby. She couldn't help but giggle when she set eyes on him. Sheer ecstasy ran through her. This was their baby. Hers and Ron's gift from the universe. But the continuing pain in her back reminded her that the universe had one more gift to give.

At the sound of the baby's cry, Molly had looked up from her grieving to see her son holding a little something wrapped in a blanket. Molly longed to run to her living son and see her first grandchild, but the pain of losing her son held her fast. But when a second baby cry joined the first, Molly felt a hand pushing her back. Something was pushing her toward her grandchildren. Deep in her heart, Molly knew that the hand was Fred. She whispered,

"Thank you." And ran to her grandchildren, the rest of the family following.

Hermione smiled down at the daughter she held in her arms. The little girl had taken longer than her brother, but Hermione had stamina. With sweat plastered to her forehead, she kissed her baby girl. The newest baby had her father's hair, but her mother's eyes stared out from her face. Hermione trailed a finger down her cheek, and the girl quieted slightly. Hermione smiled. A sound to her side made her tear her eyes away from her baby. She looked up to see Molly sitting beside her. Hermione beamed at her. Molly smiled and wiped Hermione's sweaty brow. Hermione whispered her thanks and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. His head dropped to cover hers as both of the proud parents gazed down at their children. Ron looked at his mother and said,

"How are you feeling, grandma?" Happy tears spill from Molly's eyes. Arthur put and arm around her shoulders, pride shining from his eyes.

"What about us uncles?" said Percy. He smiled down at the little family. Hermione and Ron smiled at everyone. Sensing the young couple wanted a little privacy, the rest of the family dispersed to mourn the dead or comfort the living. Hermione returned her gaze to her daughter and said,

"And how are you, Miss Evelyn Ivy Granger?"

"'Evelyn Ivy Granger?'" said Ron.

"You have a problem with that?" said Hermione, her Gryffindor spark returning.

"Hm…Maybe with that last 'Granger' bit. 'Evelyn Ivy Weasley' has much better ring to it, wouldn't you agree?" He said, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"I can't say I'd really object to that." Mused Hermione. They kissed again and Ron looked down at the boy in his arms.

"And you, Mr. Ethan Fred Granger, had better not take after your namesake." He looked to Hermione for her approval.

"'Ethan Fred Weasley.' It does have a nice ring to it." She smiled. Ron kissed her and whispered,

"I love you, mum." Hermione smiled and said,

"Love you too, dad."

"Will you marry me?"

"Well duh." Said Hermione with a laugh. They kissed again, just as the Hogwarts clock rang out midnight.

TEN YEARS AND CHANGE LATER…

"ETHAN AND EVELYN! GET DOWN HERE!" shouted Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Two ten-year olds came scampering down the stairs. Evelyn's red hair bounced as she came down the stairs, closely followed by Ethan and his brilliantly blue eyes.

"Mum, can we go outside? Please?" begged Ethan.

"Ethan, you know you're grounded. Now—"

"Please Mum. It's the first snow, and Dad was going to take us out to play Quidditch."

"Please Mum!" chimed in Evelyn. Hermione sighed.

"Evelyn, you may go out after you've got your winter clothes on." Evelyn ran to the coat closet and threw her coat on. She jammed on her hat as she ran out the door. Hermione turned to Ethan, "Now Ethan. You know very well that you're grounded. However, I will let you go outside IF you agree to an extra day of grounding." Ethan nodded vigorously and grabbed his coat, running after his sister. Ron was already outside. He was throwing snowballs for their dog Ginger, who immediately gave up the chase when her small people came out the door. Ron immediately swept his children up and plopped them both in a snow bank. Ethan came up laughing and pelting his dad with snow. Evelyn came up slower, but attacked her father with same ferocity as Ethan.

Hermione watched the scene from inside. She daren't venture out until they actually were playing Quidditch. She laughed as her children ganged up and tripped their father, making him fall into the same snowbank they had just vacated. Hermione rubbed a hand over her temporarily flat stomach. Yes, she had been right all those years ago. Ron was a great father.


End file.
